


You Say "Space," I Say "Fuck You"

by TheMagicalDinosaur



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Poor Peter, Poor Wade, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, everyone hits on spidey, lots of feels, lots of mentioned characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicalDinosaur/pseuds/TheMagicalDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade has had enough of Peter and his so-called "need for space."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say "Space," I Say "Fuck You"

**Author's Note:**

> So I filled a little prompt from [DeadpoolWeekly](http://deadpoolweekly.tumblr.com/) with a little drabble like thing. This week's propt was "space" and it reminded me of a song by Candy Hearts called All The Ways You Let Me Down, so I used it as inspiration. Hope you guys enjoy!

“Space?! You want space?!”

“That is what I just said. I just… we’re having problems, Wade.”

“Yeah. We are…” The line is so silent that Peter thinks Wade must have put the phone down and walked away. (He’d done it before.) “YOU’RE THE PROBLEM!” The statement is so loud Peter thinks his eardrum bursted.

“Wha-”

“You’re always saying that you need space. Then _I_ have to jump on a SHIELD plane just to find you and tell you that you’re wrong. To tell you that I haven’t seen you in _months_ thanks to you’re being Tony Stark’s perfect baby boy and all,” the venom in Wade’s voice is thick. Too thick to be fixable.

“I’m not-” Peter tries to interrupt. To defend himself. Wade doesn’t want to hear it.

“And all those times you called or texted me to tell me that you’re “ _lonely._ ” Were those messages even meant for me?” There’s a low, humorless chuckle on the line that Peter will never forget. “Probably not, given the way you’re always fawning over other people.”

“What are you ta-” _Jesus. Shitting. Christ. Could Wade just let Peter talk? Like holy shit balls._ Lil’ Spidey is _just_ about to burst, but Deadpool just keeps fucking yapping his mouth.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. Everyone’s seen you and Johnny fucking Storm eye fucking in the quinjet. Oh, and then there’s Mary Jane, that gorgeous little redhead. You’re guys’ phone calls always seem quite steamy. Also, Matt Murdock and Felicia Hardy are always sending gifts, respectively. And then there’s _always_ Harry Os-” That does it.

“STOP FUCKING TALKING, WILSON.”

Peter would’ve sworn on his life that there were crickets chirping in the background.

“Don’t you fucking dare say his name, Wade. You know how low of a blow that is, even for you. And you know what, as long as you’re finally fucking silent, I’m gonna say a few words. Two to be exact. Fuck. You.” Peter prays to whatever Higher Being is listening right now that Wade doesn’t hear him choking back sobs.

“Don’t worry about it, Cable will be handling that from now on.” Peter’s phone beeps, signaling that Wade’s ended the call. Peter knows it’s over. He knows all of Wade’s shit will be out of their apartment by the time Peter wakes up in his hotel tomorrow.

┐(‘～`；)┌ ┐(‘～`；)┌ ┐(‘～`；)┌ ┐(‘～`；)┌ ┐(‘～`；)┌

Five minutes later there’s a knock on Tony Stark’s door. As soon as he opens the door, there’s also a sobbing Spider-Man in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Peter. I’m so sorry. Your Papa and I never wanted this for you,” Tony says as he brings Peter to his bed and pulls him into his lap like when he was a toddler. “We never wanted this life for you. And I never wanted you to be in this war, you shouldn’t see us fighting like this. We only ever wanted you to be happy. You don’t deserve this, Petey. I’m sorry we fucked up so bad.”

“He’s gone, Dad,” Peter sobs into Tony’s chest. “I finally pushed him away.” His dad’s arms tighten around him, rocking him back and forth. “I needed to protect him. I’d let him down to many times.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write nice things. 
> 
> Please alert me to any grammar or spelling errors, thank.
> 
> Check out my Tumblrs if you want to (please).  
> [Main Blog](http://the-magical-dinosaur.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing Side Blog](http://just-another-fanfic-writer-girl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Love you guys!!


End file.
